


【金东情事】-《家里哪来的龙井茶》-ABO

by lancelotcx



Category: ABO - Fandom, 李鹤东 - Fandom, 谢金 - Fandom, 金东
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelotcx/pseuds/lancelotcx
Summary: 依然是【龙井x山风】姐妹点梗哭哭的攻。以及弱A强O云杰师兄为何为弟弟婚事发愁！东哥如何扑倒搭档！七队上下为何全体震惊！走过路过不要错过！敬请关注今日说法（不）——今日德云TV在线直播微电影：《当装Alpha的Omega遇上上了装beta的alpha怎么办》





	【金东情事】-《家里哪来的龙井茶》-ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是【龙井x山风】  
> 姐妹点梗哭哭的攻。  
> 以及弱A强O  
> 云杰师兄为何为弟弟婚事发愁！东哥如何扑倒搭档！  
> 七队上下为何全体震惊！走过路过不要错过！  
> 敬请关注今日说法（不）——今日德云TV在线直播微电影：  
> 《当装Alpha的Omega遇上上了装beta的alpha怎么办》

李家二少爷李鹤东，在德云社不温不火的讲了四年相声，眼看要28了，是既没有找到搭档，没有找到对象。这急坏了他的亲哥哥，李云杰。

德云社家大业大，加起来拢共400来个大老爷们儿，这还不算后勤，当时李云杰叫不务正业的亲弟弟来德云社，也是存了一份可以找个好伴侣的心思。

谁知道，因为李鹤东身上那凶狠的纹身，和脸上的刀疤，几年下来愣是没人敢近距离长时间接触李鹤东，加上他那信息素没什么味道，就更没人发现他是Omega了。

李鹤东也是郁闷，他家里一不缺钱二不缺房，在德云社讲相声一是报恩，二也就是混日子。哪个Omega不想找个好归宿呢？他想了想，人生计划得一步一步来，先物色个短期搭档稳定下工作，再寻个听话的beta结婚，这样自己也自在，他可不想被alpha控制的生活下半生。当然如果搭档和结婚对象是一个人，对于讲相声这行来说，就更完美了。

谢金是德云社为数不多的三高选手，学历高、辈分高、调门高，如果加上身高那就是四高王者，德云之光。只不过有一点点的不完美，那就是这位谢师爷，私底下的时候精神一亢奋，就容易哭。开心也哭，激动也哭，难过也哭。倒是在台上的时候，能敬业的控制住自己的情绪。

德云社的小辈儿们，都挺乐意照顾照顾谢金，毕竟单位alpha和Omega比较多，都是一对二一对儿的搭档，谢金这种beta反而成了稀缺选手。为什么大家都觉得谢金是beta呢？毕竟哪个alpha都34岁了还没找对象，还整天泪哒哒的呢？谢金身上也没有信息素的味道，肯定是个beta。

谢金也觉着自己这毛病，不好耽误别人，一直没找着固定的伴儿，和老先生一直搭着来。

但是老先生毕竟岁数到了，哪能陪着谢金东奔西跑的赶演出啊？这一剩来二剩去，就剩个李鹤东和谢金没搭档，顺水推舟的组了个固定。

谢金出生相声世家，身上气质文文雅雅的，颇会照顾人。加上他的父亲又是个捧哏的，平日里更加叮嘱谢金照顾捧哏的，饶是李鹤东的臭脾气，在谢金这也是能被包的下的。

就说曾经他们刚搭伙的时候，李鹤东没由来的不想上班，就胡扯生病发烧的理由告了个假。

谢金从队长那听了以后，下了班马不停蹄的往李鹤东家里去了，到了李鹤东家门口没人，一着急就在人家门口哭起来，李鹤东恰好回来，谢金看到李鹤东回来，抽抽哒哒的说“东哥，你怎么没在家啊。”

李鹤东看到谢金193的大个子，在自己家门口缩成一团，哭的上气不接下气，那表情别提多委屈了，心里顿时有些难为情，赶紧扯了个慌，“我。。。我去医院挂水去了，好多了，你看看？”

谢金看李鹤东确实没什么事，才慢慢的平息下来。他倒是哭习惯了，但是把平时大刺拉拉惯了的李鹤东内心深处的柔软刺了个遍。从此李鹤东就规划着，怎么把谢金这个beta绑在自己身边。又是自己的搭档，结婚了岂不刚好。

李鹤东当晚就留谢金住一晚，可谢金说什么也走了，还留下一包外包装的塑料的被揉的皱皱巴巴儿的药，李鹤东更觉得谢金值得嫁了，当下就决定说什么也要把人搞到手。爱哭？问题不大！

谢金自然是不知道李鹤东这点小九九，但是照顾小辈儿的事儿还是做得顺手，又是自己的搭档，那就更宠了。就是有一点，谢金对于艺术方面要求极高，在上台使什么活的问题上从不退让。

和谢金搭档的第一年，两人都觉得对方对自己胃口极了，脾性相投，爱好也差不多。但是这窗户纸就是没捅破，谢金是不好意思说，李鹤东是觉着还能再培养培养感情。

但是今年开始，还没到仨月呢，李鹤东已经上了30多块新活了，比他以前会的加起来拢共还多，他觉着他要找谢金谈谈。

“谢爷，我觉得这几个月太累了，咱们有必要上这么多活吗？”李鹤东斟酌着说着，正想着下半句儿呢。谢金又在对面哭了起来。

这些年倒是见谢金台下哭着就习惯了，可他实在没见过谢金这架势的。

“鹤东。。。”两个字没说完，谢金的眼泪就像洪水决堤一样，哭的直打哭嗝儿，谢金也没想到这次怎么会这样！他明明只是想和李鹤东讲讲道理！他又一次准备说两句，“鹤东，我觉得。。。。。”但是鼻子不自觉的就抽泣起来。他赶紧整个人趴在桌子上，把脸挡的死死的，但是一耸一耸的肩膀可没办法藏起来。

周九良正巧路过，看到师爷委屈的像鸵鸟避难似的，赶紧说，“东哥，师爷刚刚台上就撅了你一下，你也不至于这样啊！哪儿对儿搭档不斗嘴的！”

李鹤东，百口莫辩，只听谢金在旁边说，“鹤东。。。嗝！鹤东找我对活儿呢。。。。”中间夹杂了几声抽泣，“他没。。。没有。。。。”话没说完谢金眼眶又红了，泪珠子断了线似的直往桌子上砸。

李鹤东见状，赶紧挽着谢金的胳膊，对着九良说，“九良，这次是我说了几句重话，我带谢爷回家安慰安慰他去！”然后风似的跑回了车上。

还没到家呢，李云杰的电话就来了，随便扯了几句家常，然后又是叮嘱李鹤东对人师爷尊重点儿，又是给要李鹤东赶紧哄哄人家，就匆匆挂了电话。

搞得李鹤东有些委屈。

“谢爷，我给您量新活儿成吗！您别哭了。”

谢金眨巴眨巴眼睛，盯着驾驶座上的李鹤东，卷翘的睫毛沾着眼泪，可是不一会儿眼睛里又蒙上一层雾气。谢金觉得自己多少有些丢人，拿手捂着脸不让李鹤东看，默默的掉着金珠子，眼泪多的不要钱似的又从指缝间渗出来。

李鹤东听着旁边没声儿，本来以为给谢金哄好了，但是到了谢金家门口，转头一看谢金还坐那默默掉眼泪呢。

“谢爷，您到底有啥想法啊，要不这样吧，我下周给您量一周新活儿成吗！一天一个样儿那种！”说着还上手呼噜呼噜了谢金的头发。“诶呦喂，您看您发型都哭乱了。”

“诶呀，才做的发型！”谢金一听发型乱了，也顾不上哭了，赶紧照了照车窗整理头发。李鹤东则在人身后帮着把头发卷到耳朵后面。

透过车窗的影子，李鹤东看到谢金撅着嘴，认真的缕着脑袋顶的两撮压不下去的头发。谢金则紧张的不知所措，甚至忘了哭，两个人贴的近极了，李鹤东鼻息洒在他的耳后，他觉得空气中若有似无的好像不太一样，体内的信息素躁动着想争先恐后的钻出皮肤。

谢金也不敢大动作，专注的揪着那两根头发，实则在极力控制着自己不去发情，李鹤东一看就是个alpha，在这不合适。

李鹤东的声音不适时的响起了，他吐气如兰在自己耳边，“爷们儿，您要把自己头发薅秃吗？”说着沾了自己的口水就把那两根头发压了下去。

“鹤东。。。我先回去了，明天见。”说完逃命似的跑回家去了。李鹤东倒是听得谢金嗓音不太对，但是以为人哭多了的后遗症呢。

“怎么回事儿车上哪来的龙井茶的味道？家里没人喝这个啊？”说罢，就开车回家了。

晚上李鹤东做了个梦。梦到他和谢金在台上讲相声，讲了一半他忘词儿了，谢金把他按在相声桌子上，先嚎啕大哭了一顿，又边哭着边对他的屁股就是一顿好打，然后两人做了睥睨的事情，奇怪的是谢金怎么一身龙井的味道？

着龙井的味道一连几天没散去，但是又不浓郁，就是感觉谁喝了茶渣滓没倒干净，给做了香包的感觉。全后台都闻得到，馋的他们想弄点儿好茶喝。

大家纷纷议论这事儿，只有谢金一言不发的，这两天哭的也少了，主要是极力控制着信息素呢，没功夫哭去了。

李鹤东也被这味道馋的不行，他认定这茶肯定是谢金的，准备偷偷要点儿尝尝，毕竟从他前儿些日子下车之后才有的呢。小剧场的午场之前，李鹤东这么想着昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，醒来之后身上有点儿热，但是这刚入秋，开空调太冷，不开又出点儿薄汗正常的很，李鹤东也没有在意。

可等上了台就不得了了，一开始垫话还正常，后来龙井的味道在李鹤东鼻腔里缭绕着，虽然似有若无，淡若无味，但是仿佛有眼睛一样钻进他的皮肤里，勾的他的信息素躁动不安。李鹤东不得不加急的往前赶。

谢金那边呢，则又闻到了空气里不一样的、湿乎乎的气息，他想起自己上次差点发情就因为这个来的，旁边儿的李鹤东正好递的话急，自己也赶着接。两人本来40分钟的节目，愣是说了20分钟就赶完了。观众们听得意犹未尽，想叫个返场，谢金给主持人打了个眼色，赶紧让底角上场了。

谢金在后台刚想问李鹤东发生了什么事情，李鹤东一把抓住谢金的手，大褂也没来得及脱，风风火火的提着装便装的带子就跑了。

一路跑，一路龙井的香气还追着他们，后台孟鹤堂准备上场的时候，闻到龙井味道差点被惹得发情，周九良赶紧释放信息素安抚了一下孟鹤堂，然后俩人诧异的互看了一眼，眼神里清楚的写着一串问题：李鹤东这人信息素居然是这么清新的味道？和对于他为什么拉着师爷跑了的震惊！

李鹤东满脑子抵制自己发情期的到来，好歹到家了再解决吧！丝毫没考虑到龙井味道哪来的。

谢金则被愣愣的拉着跑着，他能分明的感受到，一股诱人的感觉勾着自己的信息素向外扩散，这股诱惑的气息，就是从李鹤东身上传来的，他是个Omega？！

李鹤东风驰电掣的带着谢金回了家，好在这次的剧场离家近。李鹤东一勾上大门就把谢金推到在沙发上，自己跨坐在谢金身上，解着谢金大褂的扣子。

“你。。。你你你。。。。。你干嘛！”谢金吓得话都说不利索了。

“您说我干嘛！谢爷！要不是您带着什么龙井茶回家，我也不至于发情！您得对我负责！”李鹤东哪管得三七二十一，眼前这人本就是自己看上的，早前没强买强卖想着培养感觉就可以了，都这会儿了胡乱编了个借口，先把生米煮了再说。

李鹤东正咬着谢金的风纪扣准备解开，手解着谢金大褂下面的扣子。谢金的手则不知该摸哪里，推开也不是，抱住也不是。

谢金刚张开嘴想说两句，眼泪又不受控制的吧嗒下来，“你是Omega！”好容易说了句完整的话，又抽抽起来。

李鹤东正埋头干活儿呢，听这话抬头盯着谢金的脸，“没错，我是Omega，怎么了吗？今天这床，您不上也得上！”但是对上谢金无辜的眼睛，李鹤东又觉得自己有些放浪，但是为了自己的下半辈子拼了，反正谢金不可能不负责！所以李鹤东赶紧别开了脸，三下五除二把谢金扒了个干净。

“不是，鹤东。。。。鹤东。。。”说着说着谢金又抽上了。

“您手抱着我的腰就行了，您怎么又哭上了！到底是我被草还是您被草啊！”

谢金被吓得禁了声，乘着这个空档，李鹤东摸到谢金也被蹭的硬的差不多了，褪了点儿水裤，大褂都没脱就坐了下去。

与此同时，谢金的声音也没停着，“鹤东我是那个。。。。”

“谢爷您是alpha？！”谢金话没说完，李鹤东就反应过来，他难以置信的看着眼前哭成泪人的大个儿，相处一年多了，咋等这前儿才发现谢金是个A？

但是他本就因为谢金的信息素发情了，能坚持着把谢金强上了就不容易了，这时候他的后穴又接触到谢金的肉棒，都不分你我了，同款催情信息素和不要钱似的铺天盖地散发开来。勾的李鹤东找不到北，直接瘫软到谢金怀里。

他没什么力气说话，但是直听头顶哭声和解释的声音混杂成一片。“我没。。鹤东。。。我不是故意骗你上床的。。。。到时候我对你负责。。我爱你的。。。呜呜呜呜呜”

“你这时候谈什么爱，都是骗人的！”

李鹤东烦的直接咬上了谢金的嘴，伸出舌头勾住了谢金的舌头，谢金往后躲，他就往前试探，把谢金的口腔尝了个遍。

谢金虽然还有些抽噎，但是也不甘示弱，伸出舌头就舔舐着李鹤东脸上的疤，有轻轻卷了李鹤东睫毛上的泪珠。

李鹤东勉强把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到谢金满脸通红。自己坐的不稳，谢金则小心的托着自己的背不让自己掉下去，一时间满意极了。

他坐在谢金的身上就动了起来。

谢金哪里受过这种刺激，但是alpha的本能也不是摆设，横竖就是爱哭了点儿，也不是什么绣花枕头，反而浑身肌肉匀称紧致。很快谢金就掌握了主导权，他握着李鹤东的腰间，向上顶弄着，李鹤东也主动的迎合，两人交合的地方发出了淫糜的水声。

“鹤东。。。鹤东。。。。”谢金一边捏过李鹤东肩膀上的纹身，揉搓着李鹤东胸前的软肉，一边边抽泣边叫着人的名字。

李鹤东居然觉着谢金哭的有些性感，他想自己八成是疯了吧。

谢金像打桩一样撞击着李鹤东，另一只手扣住了李鹤东的后脑勺吮吸着他口腔里的津液，仿佛这是世界上最甜美的蜂蜜。李鹤东一度被吻到窒息，插着空撅了一句，“口水有那么好吃吗？”

谢金脱口而出“你这比蜜甜多了。”

“哪来的蜜，你那龙井明明苦的！”

谢金只是温柔的笑了笑，吻着李鹤东的眼角。

谢金抱着李鹤东走向卧室，两人私密处还交合着，李鹤东只能圈紧谢金的脖子，以防自己掉下去，但是伴随着颠簸，拿东西还是越杵越深。

谢金就让李鹤东躺着在床上，他看着李鹤东的脸，神情倒是挺专注，但是身下却没怎么放水，依然坚持着他的工作。

李鹤东一开始也妄图看着谢金说两句情话，后来被谢金顶的找不着北，只有功夫在床上娇喘连连。

“不行了，我。。。。我要。。。。。。嗯。。。。。啊。。。。”李鹤东正高潮迭起，但是他突然感觉到一阵危机感弥漫开来。

李鹤东推了一把谢金的胸口，恶狠狠的说，“你干嘛！不准标记我！”他明知道谢金是个alpha，就算他不想也可以强行占有他，但是他这话还是脱口而出了。

谢金听了，身下的动作停了下来，眼神也逐渐暗淡了下来，还没等下身撤出李鹤东的体内，眼泪又流了出来，他心里挺委屈，但是又觉得李鹤东也没错，人家一个Omega，自己强行标记他不是强奸吗。

但是这心情不随理智而变化而转移啊，情绪跌宕起伏刺激的谢金不由自主的哭的有些狼狈，加上他有些委屈的眼神，看上去惨兮兮的。

李鹤东又想起谢金给自己送的药，给自己做的饭，还乐意陪他喝酒，还到处给别人说自己可爱得很。

狠了下心，一把拉过谢金，猛的坐了下去，把谢金的东西推向更深的地方，挤进了幽穴深处的生殖腔内，条件达成，谢金的生殖器立马开始成结，充满了李鹤东生殖腔的内壁，他现在在喊疼已经来不及了，他只是努力放松着，等待着这个标记的完成。

标记完成以后，谢金看着自己怀里挤着的李鹤东，心情又复杂了起来，搞得他又泪雾蒙蒙的。

“爷，您这怎么回事，干什么都哭。”李鹤东实在是好奇，之前不敢问怕刺激到人内心，现在眼前人都是自己的了，还有啥不敢问的，干脆问了出来。

谢金支支吾吾的，还是说了出来“我这个情绪一激动就想哭，我也不能控制啊。”一边说，一边还用手抹着眼泪。

李鹤东顿时有些无语，自己平白背了一堆黑锅。

“算了，横竖你以后就是我的人了，我受点儿委屈也罢！”

“鹤东你倒是想得开。”谢金又抱着李鹤东亲了个满怀。

接着谢金漏出了脖颈的软肉，上面充满了诱人的alpha的气息，李鹤东不由自主的咬了上去吮吸起来。

契约成立的时候，甚至有些神圣得气息散发开来压住了躁动的情意，宇宙最古老的契约缔结便不能解开，哪怕两个人沦散在宇宙的彼方，也能凭借着这个联系找到对方。

谢金讨好的蹭了蹭李鹤东的侧脸，道“现在我才是你的人了，但是你也是我的。”

标记成功以后，谢金满意的看着累的已经睡着的李鹤东，李鹤东不知道的是，只有两个人彼此相爱A才能和O互相标记。

谢金想李鹤东是什么时候爱上自己的呢？自己又是什么时候爱上李鹤东的？两个人稀里糊涂的就爱了，这可真是天底下莫大的浪漫。

后来谢金一激动就掉眼泪的毛病慢慢好了，功劳都归功于李鹤东一周n次的规律奉献。

（小后记）

俩人互相标记一周后，九良拍着李鹤东的肩膀说，“东哥，我没想到你的信息素是龙井味儿的，下次可不能再暴走了，孟哥上次差点折台上！”

谢金在一边搭腔，“就是，鹤东可不能祸害人家的搭档！”

李鹤东直接抬脚朝谢金踹去，“到底谁祸害谁，您那驴玩意儿没用帮你砍了算了，我看您是没挨过社会人的打吧！”

路过的孟鹤堂听到这对话差点下巴都吓掉到地上了，哭哭啼啼的打电话给李云杰师兄叫他过来处理，关于李鹤东把师爷睡了的这件轰动了全七队的大事儿。

云杰师兄风尘仆仆的赶到七队后台的时候，第一时间冲上来握住了谢金的手，“实在对不住，谢爷，鹤东这孩子是不是强迫你了！您要是不愿意，我们家也不会逼着你的。”

谢金不好意思的摸了摸后脑勺，红晕一路从脖颈爬到耳朵尖儿，“云杰哥。。。。”

李云杰一听谢金这么叫自己，心里更没底儿了，生怕自己弟弟把人得罪了个死，都没经历注意下谢金的表情。

“我已经把鹤东标记了。。。。希望您不要怪我们还没结婚就。。。”谢金有些不好意思，声音越说越低，但是架不住这周围安静啊，都等着吃瓜呢。

“哦。。。。”周围的人集体发出了了然的声音。

“嗯？？？？？”突然孟鹤堂质疑的声音响了起来。

“舍弟诶。。。真的感谢您愿意接受鹤东。”李云杰激动地热泪盈眶，终于看到了鹤东在30岁之前有了结婚的希望。

“哥！！！！我是你亲弟吗？？？”李鹤东在一旁拽着谢金的手，有些羞愤的冲着李云杰喊着。

身后一众队友质问声，惊讶声，就没停过，在这对儿搭档解释清楚之前，怕是要热闹好一会儿。

**Author's Note:**

> 真实沙雕文案在线。
> 
> 请细细品味文内摘抄：“看到师爷委屈的像鸵鸟避难似的”
> 
> 方便阅读时间线些许改变


End file.
